Mecha Endou
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Earth |team = El Dorado Team 02 |seiyuu = Takeuchi Junko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 042 (Chrono Stone)}} Mecha Endou (メカ , Meka Endou) is the reserve goalkeeper for El Dorado Team 02. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Sakamaki Togurou built this robot based on Endou Mamoru's data."'' Appearance He looks exactly like the young Endou Mamoru, except for the fact that he is a robot. There is an on/off switch on his headband. In the anime, he has a tail-shaped cord with a plug at its end. Plot He first appeared in episode 42 to replace Rujiku who was injured while trying to stop Dead Future. It surprised the whole team as it was a replica of Endou Mamoru when he was young. In episode 43, Mecha Endou used Penguin The Hand and successfully stopped Meia and Giris' Dead Future. However, as El Dorado Team 02 scored their third goal, Amagi and Kariya noticed Mecha Endou's shoulder seemed to be short-circuiting, meaning wires inside his body could've been destroyed from blocking Dead Future. Later, Meia and Giris attacked with Dead Future again. Although Mecha Endou succeeded to stop it, his shoulders received even more damage. The ball went to Meia and Giris again, who used their Keshins together. As the true Endou Mamoru would've done, Mecha Endou didn't give up and released his Keshin, Eichi no Ou Bunguou. They made a mighty shoot, but Mecha Endou succeeded in stopping it. However, he used way too much strength doing this and ended up being destroyed. Zanark blocked Meia and Giris' Dead Future when they attempted to shoot into the unprotected goal. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Mecha Endou, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Photo': Cartoon Shelf (漫画の棚の写真, taken at Raimon's library present) *'Topic': Old Generation Robot (旧世代ロボットの話題, obtained at Future City's soccer museum) After this, he can be scouted for 2600 Kizuna points from the 4th floor in modern Raimon's main building. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Mecha Endou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Nosy Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped from Willings at shadow person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Old Clubroom Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken at Raimon's schoolyard) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Love Treasure Box (宝箱に愛されし者, open 200 treasure chests) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'L5 Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Cyber Hack' *'Hachimaki Bands' Gallery Mecha Endou appears.png|Mecha Endou appearing. Mecha Endou blown back by Dead Future.png|Mecha Endou being blown back by Dead Future. Mecha Endou explodes.png|The explosion of Mecha Endou. Sakamaki Mecha Endou.jpg|Sakamaki saying that he built Mecha Endou. IG-12-042.PNG|IG-12-042. Trivia *The password to unlock him in the game is: こうてつのしゅごしん (Koutetsu no Shugoshin). *Mecha Endou is originally a fanmade scout character, which was put into the game. *Unlike the Japanese version, Mecha Endou is not available for recruitment in the European version. *In the game, Mecha Endou is not destroyed and simply doesn't appear for the rest of the story. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin users Category:Robots